


Attempt

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [17]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not so stuffed up that I would not hear the dying cries of a fire alarm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> To the fluff! For number 096 - prompt: sickness

"Come on, it's fine!"

"Sayaka, the water ain't hot enough!"

"And you're the expert here?"

Mami was used to waking to the sounds of her girlfriends bickering over something or other. Enough time had helped her realize that was the best way for them to get along. However.

She was supposed to be sleeping. Both girls, in incredible imitations of her late mother, had insisted upon it, even shut her door and put on relaxing blues music (Sayaka knew quite a few bands beyond classical, and that was a relief for all involved. Classical music was a place none of them could go to anymore) Honestly, it was just a cold. Puella Magi didn't often get them, but that didn't make it impossible.

Thus, here she was, buried in thick blankets and sweating like a pig. She'd fallen asleep a while ago. Hard not to when you're that hot. So being rudely awoken by the two who were claiming to be her nursemaids, over boiled water was an unwelcome surprise.

She's torn. Getting up will take energy that she doesn't want to expend. On the other hand, she likes her apartment in working condition and it's just not worth the expended energy to repair it.

"I can cook, Kyouko!" Sayaka's voice sounded like oranges and tang and annoyance.

"You can't cook porridge or soup." Kyouko was smug, the granny smith apple. "You burnt yourself with noodles once."

"Not cup noodles!"

"That ain't food enough for her, not when yer sick! You're the one in school, think about this stuff!"

Mami let out a quiet sigh. Well, that settled that, did it not? She rose to her feet and opened the door. Their reactions were priceless.

"Mami, ain't ya supposed to be asleep?" Kyouko bit another stick of pocky, schooling her face to act like she hadn't been gaping like a fish.

Sayaka's expression unfolded from concern to exasperation. She flushed. "Sorry, Mami-san. Didn't mean to wake you."

Mami found herself chuckling. "It's perfectly all right. Better than you setting my room on fire." Sayaka blushed and Kyouko's expression turned a tad smug. "Come on, let's work together and all three of us can sleep."

Kyouko scowled. "I don't need a cold! One o' us has to hunt Grief Seeds."

Mami rolled her eyes. "I doubt either of you have to worry about that." _You're both my little fools, after all._


End file.
